Desborde
by AkiraHilar
Summary: Después de lo escuchado esa noche, Victor siente que todo se escurre de sus manos. Y nunca antes se había aferrado tanto a alguién. (Spoiler cap 11)


Tiene Spoiler del capítulo 11, recomiendo verlo antes de leer. Los personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Desborde.**

* * *

Cuando cerró la llave del lavamanos, Víctor se quedó observando el recorrido del agua que se vertía por el agujero de metal. A duras penas podía seguir el trayecto vertiginoso, mientras se movía en forma descendente tras dar giros para acercarse a su fin. Si lo pensaba con detenimiento, se sentía muy parecido. De hecho, igual.

Victor Nikiforov, el cinco veces campeón del Grand Prix y del mundo, era solo eso: el agua que se iría por el drenaje. Como si todo lo enterrara a él sin escape alguno. Muchas veces consideró que la soledad lo protegía, le permitía superarse y ser mejor. Que los sacrificios en pos de su realización personal eran lo más importante, para poder complacer al público, a su ego y por su necesidad de demostrar que era capaz de hacer mucho más. Que no había muerto.

¿Cuánta gente dejó ir por el lavado como en ese momento veía caer el agua?

Pestañeó. Por un instante, sintió que sus ojos se secaron. Soltó su aliento y levantó su rostro para ver lo que la puerta abierta dejaba a su vista, con la esperanza de que aquella sentencia no fuera a concretarse. Que aquello hablado no tuviera espacio, y todo lo que había pasado en realidad, era una pesadilla.

Dentro de la habitación, Yuuri estaba ajustándose el leotardo cuya transparencia dejaba poco a su imaginación. Recordó la primera vez que lo vio vistiéndose con esa hermosa pieza. También cuando se lo quitó, con cuidado y mesura, mientras comprobaba la intensidad con la que su rostro se coloreaba y sus labios se hinchaban por los besos. Ambas ocasiones continuaban impresas en sus retinas como una de sus vivencias más preciadas; como parte de esos momentos en que sintió con mayor fuerza esas dos palabras con 'L' que habían significado todo para él.

Fue imposible no quedarse mirándolo, mientras se ajustaba el pantalón. Pudo sentir la necesidad nuevamente de abrazarlo por la espalda, besarle el cuello y susurrarle en el oído palabras que lo hicieran temblar. Quería volver a acercarse, deseaba tenerle, pero tenía la seguridad de que había perdido el derecho. Y él jamás se impuso al deseo de Yuuri.

―Víctor. ―Escuchó su voz; sin embargo, Yuuri ni siquiera volteó.

Había llegado el momento que se había convertido en una rutina dulce pues la había anhelado desde que inició. Yuri esperó sentado, con el traje listo. El brillo relucía entre las sábanas blancas del hotel, por el golpe de los rayos de luz. Víctor, en esos instantes, solía acercarse con el gel de peinar y, con la devoción de una amante, peinaba el cabello de Yuuri para prepararlo y competir. Entonces, aprovechaba esas ocasiones para oler su aroma cerca mientras le hablaba pegado a la oreja y le escuchaba reír tanto que le hacía cosquillas en el estómago.

No se creyó capaz de hacerlo ya. Al mirar el anillo que aún se encontraba en su lugar, como si se negara a salir, pensó si podría al menos darle un poco de todo eso que había entre ellos antes de irse.

Volvió la mirada hacia el lavado. Del agua no quedaba nada.

Sin decir nada, Víctor se secó las manos, tomó el gel junto al peine y salió a su encuentro. Yuuri permaneció sentado dándole la espalda. Se hallaba ligeramente encorvado, con sus hombros que demostraban una predominante actitud de derrota. No le gustaba verlo así, pero después de lo ocurrido no tenían otra opción, él mismo se sabía cargando un fracaso. No existía lugar para las palabras, Yuuri había sido claro, terriblemente claro, y Victor aunque intentara no podría contra esa fuerza que estaba tirando hacía abajo.

Lo estaba desechando a él.

Se ubicó detrás de Yuuri y dejó el gel a un lado, tras embutir con el contenido a sus manos. Dolió meter sus dedos en el cabello negro del ser que amaba para saber que sería la última vez. Ardió la certeza de que iba a acabar.

Pocas veces se había aferrado a algo distinto al patinaje. Había sido su todo desde niño, cuando supo que en ese lienzo blanco podría dibujar estrellas y crear castillos. Su deseo de continuar y su talento innato lo llevaron a una carrera en ascenso sin tregua. Víctor fue subiendo y subiendo estaños con cada logro alcanzado y cada marca impuesta. Y así, se convenció que en el hielo tenía todo y que lo único que necesitaba era continuar. Tiempo después, terminaría reflexionando que dejó demasiado en el camino para hacerlo.

No se mantuvo cerca de su familia, ni de ninguna pareja. Ni a su entrenador, siquiera a su equipo. Incluso abandonó a su Rusia. Nada fue suficiente para retener a Víctor como lo había llegado a hacer el hielo, pero la imagen que el hielo le devolvía era gris. Un Víctor sin rumbo, dando vueltas en espiral en sí mismo, buscando lograr lo ya alcanzado porque ya no había nada más por delante.

Y allí estaba, viendo el ligero temblar de sus dedos. Mirando los cabellos oscuros como si quisiera atrapar la tersura de esos filamentos, para llevárselos a un lugar cuando estos ya no estuvieran. Sus dedos y el peine hacían su trabajo, embonando el peinado de Yuuri Katsuki para prepararlo para la gran final y allí estaba el hombre, Víctor, intentando aferrarse a un solo de sus cabellos. Queriendo un espacio en ellos. deseando morir allí.

Se quería aferrar a él. No, ya lo estaba. Aferrado, corrompido, fusionado con Yuuri. Ya nada de su vida sería igual después de él. Ya nada de lo que Víctor fue estaba. Yuri tuvo razón al decir que Víctor Nikiforov había muerto, que ahora de él no quedaba nada y que, de hecho, había renacido para convertirse en el Víctor que no deseaba que el tiempo continuara. Quería quedarse allí, atrapado en la mera actividad de peinar sus cabellos, de sentir en ligeros roces su piel, y embriagarse de su aroma sin la sensación de que correría.

Como el agua en el desguace. Sin remedio.

Al acabar, se mantuvo el silencio. Se sentía como estar encerrado al vacío, una presión interminable haciendo mellas sobre sus cabezas y sus hombros. A veces hasta olvidaba respirar. Se quedó mudo con sus manos a los lados y la espalda de Yuuri aún frente a él. Con las ganas de abrazarlo y no saber si hacerlo. Si aún podía. Si aún sería correcto.

El anillo seguía en su mano, ¿pero era alguna garantía?

Era como estar en el borde, a punto de caer.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Derrumbarse ahora sería simplemente dejarlo caer todo. No estaba seguro si estaba siendo fuerte, pero estaba haciendo lo imposible para al menos ser mesurado. Tratar de tragarse todo, encontrar la forma de no dejarse arrastrar por la opresión. Usar al anillo como salvavidas.

Víctor subió la mirada y la enfocó en el cabello negro y lacio de Yuuri, que tanto le gustaba acariciar cuando hacían el amor. Apretó su mano antes de que su cuerpo decidiera por sobre su mente y su abrazo se hiciera real sin dar oportunidad a ser razonado. Si iba a caer, al menos intentaría asirse antes de morir.

Entonces, percibió su temblor. Víctor ni siquiera lo abrazó con fuerza; había sido como envolverlo en suaves cintas que amenazaban con soltarle en cualquier momento. Solo un roce nimio, una sensación de estar allí atado, pero con toda la posibilidad de liberarse con solo desearlo. Víctor le estaba diciendo que podría salir de allí si quería, que no se opondría. Que con Yuuri levantarse ya lo tendría lejos y él no lo atraparía. Sus brazos, tan fuertes en otras ocasiones, ahora eran como seda que caía sin forma sobre sus hombros. Lo sentía respirar, en silencio. Como en agonía.

Y él cimbró. Normalmente el agua no tiembla cuando está por caer. Solo cae, sin emociones, se deja atrapar por la gravedad hasta aplastarse en el suelo. Al menos que fuera hielo. Si es hielo se destruye, coarta, destroza. Se convierte en partículas que se esparcen en el espacio, que se diluyen con el calor, hasta convertirse en gotas.

Yuuri no era cómo agua, sino como hielo. Víctor sabía que pasaría al caer. Estaba seguro de que se haría pedazos.

Una de sus manos subió, vibrando. Apenas envolvió la muñeca de Víctor, como si buscara consolarle. Pero en ese momento no era capaz de consolar a nadie, Víctor estaba consciente. Yuuri no podría dar consuelo, no cuando sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas y de sus labios fuertemente cerrados brotaron sollozos.

Los brazos de Víctor se cerraron con fuerza. Yuuri comenzó a llorar mientras balbuceaba algo que no lograba pronunciar con claridad. Víctor se aferró a él como si fuera todo. Su rostro se plegó a mejilla húmeda de Yuuri y pronto sus labios buscarlo beber las lágrimas que se atravesaban en su camino, dejando besos en su piel, mientras percibía los labios temer. Al bajar la mirada un momento, pudo verlo. El anillo de Yuuri aferrado a su muñeca, el suyo propio apretado entre sus dedos.

―Yo... yo no puedo... ―Escuchó por fin, con voz alterada―. Yo no puedo... no puedo...

Había esperado eso... había creído que ya no pasaría. Le aterraba pensar en qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera sucedido.

Las lágrimas de Yuuri lo desarmaban, pero ¡cuánto las había deseado! Necesitaba ver ese desborde para estar más seguro de qué pasos realizar. No sabría jamás como consolarlo, él mismo se sentía inadecuado para ello, pero ahora que lo hacía, al menos podía sentir que nada se deshidrataba. Necesitaba verlo desbordarse, para él mismo poder hacerlo. Antes de que todo se secara.

Yuuri alzó el rostro y plegó la nariz contra su mejilla mientras lloraba. Sus lentes se habían movido de su sitio y estaban a nada de caer. La montura apretaba contra su pómulo, pero no le importó; sentir la respiración de Yuuri sobre su mejilla, tan cerca, era todo en lo que podía pensar en ese momento.

Lo dejó continuar, hasta que se acabara. Mejor que cayera como cascada antes de convertirse en nada...

Así pasó un par de minutos. Las manos de Yuuri siguieron aferradas a sus brazos. Continuaba balbuceando las mismas frases: 'No quiero, 'no puedo'. Víctor sabía a qué se refería... a todo lo que en la noche habían hablado, su determinación suicida, la sensación de que la ansiedad como la gravedad tiraba de ellos y no era lo suficiente fuerte para no dejarse llevar con él.

Soltó el aire. Movió su rostro para rozar los labios de Yuuri, temblando. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, quería verlo en la oscuridad.

―Entonces, no lo hagas... ―susurró―. No nos hagamos esto.

Yuuri respondió en un impulso, raudo. Sus labios lo buscaron y su cuerpo lo empujó hasta caer sobre el colchón. Sus manos no lo soltaron, los brazos lo mantuvieron rodeado de forma egoísta. El beso no duró mucho, tal cual como cuando lo había lanzado sobre el hielo; pero el roce fue revitalizante, el calor de su cuerpo y la sensación de su aliento sobre el cuello le daban vida. Volvió a sentir el amor.

Si tan solo Yuuri se desbordara así sobre la pista... si tan solo lo lograra, la gente entendería porque Víctor Nikiforov dejó de aferrarse al hielo.

Por qué no pensaba volver.


End file.
